


Show me Rome (or something better).

by yonghagay



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, idk what to put tbh, stan victon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghagay/pseuds/yonghagay
Summary: Seungwoo and Seungsik are trying to study but they can’t help getting distracted by the other's gaze.(or alternatively, they are trying to learn Italian because they want to explore the country but end up exploring each other's body.)
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Show me Rome (or something better).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeavenNightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenNightmare/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumple, Rachel! Pásalo todo lo mejor que puedas y sonríe muchísimo, que te lo mereces. Que sepas que eres maravillosa y que me ha encantado conocerte.

To Seungwoo and Seungsik’s minds, Italy was the ideal country for visiting after they ended university. As many other people did, they went there to get experience but got stuck on the same problem — they went there without knowing the local language and it was hard to communicate with those in the nation. Luckily, in a try to find someone to learn it with, they found each other and they agreed to meet twice a week in Seungwoo’s so they could study alone.

They worked well as a team, that’s how they managed to learn many basic things such as how to introduce themselves or ask for something. However, in their last meetings Seungsik started to notice how, somehow, Seungwoo was flirting with him. In fact, he didn’t mind — what’s more, if he had the audacity to follow his game, he would’ve already done it.

“Seungsik,” Seungwoo called him, “what’s 'kiss' in Italian? Could you look it up for me?”

Without questioning Seungsik took the dictionary and searched for the word until he found it, then told him, “it’s ‘ _bacio’.”_

“Then, I should say ‘ _dammi un bacio_ ’, shouldn’t I?”

“I guess so,” he muttered while feeling Seungwoo’s gaze (and all his body) getting nearer to him, what caused him a little nervousness. Perfectly did he know Seungwoo’s question had a second meaning — what he wasn’t sure about was how to react. He wanted to play his game, but he felt shy, unable to do it.

Seungwoo reiterated the sentence and got even closer to the younger one to the point they could feel each other’s breath. It seemed like he was joking based on his behavior but it was pretty obvious what he was doing. Seungsik didn’t join Seungwoo’s game at all but gave the boy the freedom to do what he wanted and expressed it through his eyes — he didn’t avoid the latter’s lips either, which little by little were approaching his.

It finally happened, their lips bumped. They didn’t merge into a very deep nor long kiss, they didn’t even get to play with their tongues. It was just a playful kiss after which Seungwoo smiled slightly but, in contrast to Seungsik, more proudly than nervously. Both guys were conscious of how tense the atmosphere was after it and but none of them tried to solve it. As if nothing had happened they tried to continue studying the language filling the gaps in the exercises of the book. Nevertheless, there was not a way for letting it go.

Since the very first moment, Seungwoo thought of Seungsik as a celestial being. At that moment it was being showed because, although he was trying to pay attention to what he had to write, he was getting distracted by the latter’s particular beauty. Unconsciously, he stayed staring at him for a long time, maybe more than what he should have. It wasn’t until Seungsik noticed it and made eye contact with him that Seungwoo looked away.

Both Seungwoo and Seungsik knew that since the beginning there had been a reciprocal physical attraction between them. In consecuence, the sexual tension accumulated in the last weeks had to be solved soon or later. Being aware of that (and unable to contain themselves), they didn’t care of studying anymore. They made their lips meet again.

That time the kiss was not a playful one. It was everything but frisky. They made it last and even deepened it. Seungwoo pushed his lips harder against Seungsik’s until he could introduce his tongue into his mouth. Without shortening the distance more than just the essentially necessary, they stopped kissing for a while in which Seungwoo, in a whisper, asked Seungsik to sit on his lap so they could be more comfortable. He obeyed without doubting and within seconds he was already as the Han wanted. Right after, Seungsik surrounded Seungwoo’s neck with this arms and rose one of his hands to his soft locks. Meanwhile, his body had been drew towards the older’s, who was grabbing his waist.

Having found comfort, Seungwoo took advantage of the situation and position they were in — he started kissing Seungsik’s neck as soon as he could. Playing with the way he did it, some kisses were short and soft, others long and intense. He also did some little suctions that let little red marks on the surface of the skin. Seungsik couldn’t help but let out little moans as he felt more aroused.

As Seungwoo continued kissing Seungsik, little by little they also started to unbuttoning the upper buttons of their shirts. letting their chests exposed. The older came back to kiss Seungsik’s lips and, in response, his were bitten. In a whisper he let out a little moan and right after repeated the younger’s move causing the same effect on him. They started becoming more and more aggressive at a point in which, since their breaths were becoming more and more agitated, they were obliged to separate for some seconds. They opened their eyes, which immediately made contact, but Seungsik averted his gaze from Seungwoo’s and looked straight to the tattoo the boy had under his collarbone.

“Would you like to touch it?,” Seungwoo asked the younger when he noticed where he was looking at. “Yes,” he said in response. Slowly, Seungsik’s right hand slid from Seungwoo’s neck to the shoulder and started sketching the tattoo with his thumb. Even if the skin had the same smoothness in all that zone, he was enjoying touching concretely the part where the ink was. Stroking the other’s back with his fingers, Seungwoo attentively stared at every movement Seungsik was doing, slightly smiling.

Having finished sketching the tattoo, Seungsik unbuttoned with his left hand Seungwoo’s shirt’s lower buttons and made him almost get of the garment dragging it by his arms. Seungwoo took the shirt and dropped it to the floor. He was left shirtless and with a noticeable erection under his jeans. Unlike him, Seungsik did only have some buttons undone, but the older didn’t take many time to solve that — he rapidly undressed him and let him shirtless. Seungwoo whispered on the younger’s ear a soft “come with me” and grabbed one of his legs making pression, a sign they both interpreted the same.

They stood up and went to Seungwoo’s bedroom, Seungsik’s wrist being held by Seungwoo’s hand and containing the willingness to touch each other. The seconds spent without having more contact than their hands only made them have a bigger desire.

Once in the older’s bedroom the door was closed swiftly and the bed unmade — a few seconds later Seungsik could feel the mattress under his back, still cold. There was a big contrast from his temperature to it, especially because of the round of kisses he had with Seungwoo not a long ago — and which they were about to continue. He got goosebumps allover his skin and these only increased when Seungwoo stood on top of his body and whispered, “i want to make you mine.”

Seungwoo put his hands on Seungsik’s chest and slid them until he reached his jeans while his lips kissed the path from his neck to the same place, letting some small lovebites as he descended. Then unbuttoned the garment and unzipped it. The clothing above the erection was grazed slowly several times making Seungsik bit his lips, thing Seungwoo enjoyed.

Playing with the younger’s willingness, Seungwoo didn’t finish the previous action but took his jeans off. Following, he returned to do what he left undone before. He introduced his hand under Seungsik’s pants and grabbed his dick. His hand moved up and down, rubbing at the same time the glans, making the Kang moan and getting excited due to that sound. Again, he let the action unfinished — it was just a game since, in reality, he didn’t want to finish that fast.

With a rogue smile drawn in his face Seungwoo put himself face to face with Seungsik. They kind of understood what they wanted to say when their eyes met — both knew what was going on and what was about to happen. With a movement initiated by the younger, Seungwoo ended up getting rid of all his clothes and taking off the other’s pants. The atomesphere became hot in the room, they were starting to sweat and the breaths were slightly faltering, but they hadn’t finished yet.

Submissively but without the need of an order, Seungsik turned around thrusting his elbows into the mattress. Then, Seungwoo’s hands were put on his shoulders and descended, scratching softly his skin, until they were on his gluteous, which were grabbed with strenght. Both were bitting their lips due to the excitement.

“Seungsik,” Seungwoo called him without stopping to caress his body.

“Just do it,” answered to him shortly.

Seungwoo lubricated the zone as he could before introducing his dick, what he firstly did hesitantly, scared of hurting Seungsik. While he did it, the other gasped of pleasure, enjoying it. Little by little they created a rythm, and mixed with their voiced it could’ve been considered a melody — a exciting one with no sorrow, just complementing their necessity to be satisfied by the other.

The ups and downs became faster and faster as the younger one asked for it among groanings and sighs. Seungwoo obeyed his indications all the time until he noticed he was, just as Seungsik, about to reach the climax. He didn’t want to stop and Kang either, not until they came, so he tried to rapidly end up. They got to orgasmr almost at the same time, in which they shouted each other’s name in the middle of a not-very-silent groaning.

Once finished the action, they laid down on the bed looking at each other with smiley red faces and irregular breathings. Seungwoo started playing with Seungsik’s locks, action which didn’t last for so long since minutes later they both fell asleep while hugging.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Soo this wasn't supposed to be a birthday present, i started writing it because i just had an idea after a silly conversation with a friend, but i think it's cool that i converted it into that.
> 
> I hope you liked it (and Rachel as well).
> 
> \- IS.


End file.
